The present invention relates generally to portable telephones, and more particularly, is directed to a portable telephone with a flip stand having a speaker therein.
It is known to provide speakerphones in telephones in order to enable hands-free operation by a user. However, a portable telephone such as a micro-portable cellular phone contains space only for a small speaker. As a result, such speakerphones are not very effective when used as a personal speakerphone. Further, placement of the portable phone on a flat surface usually incurs a loss of acoustic power and loss of visibility of the LCD display of the phone.